Going Downhill
by you-claimed-my-pen-name
Summary: Just when Amu has resolved everything, and is leading a peaceful life, everything goes downhill for her and Ikuto all over again. Sequel of "Going Undercover." Idea of story was by Guoste-chan on fanfiction. Please Read. Amuto
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**A Sequel of an Amuto Fan Fiction**

**A/N: So you guys may or may not know, that this is the continuation of my other story, **_**Going Undercover,**_** which is where Amu and Ikuto enrol in a school, pretending to be siblings to investigate the matter of a mysterious person creating x-eggs. This story plot idea was from Guoste-chan, who is also on . She has kindly lent me her idea and we're going to work together through this story. I hope you enjoy it. **

-The start of a new journey-

The phone beeped as the girl pressed on the keys rapidly, texting. Rima, walking beside Amu to their next class, was somewhat annoyed.

"Texting Ikuto again?" she asked although she already knew the answer. Ever since Amu started going out with Tsukiyomi Ikuto, she had spent less and less time with the Guardians. Even in school, when Ikuto couldn't bother her, they still communicated by phones.

"Yeah. But I'm only telling him _not_ to come pick me up after school because I want to go to the cake-shop with you guys," Amu clarified.

"So you're coming?" Rima lit up at the idea. She had become better friends with Yaya, and on good terms with Nagihiko, but she still missed Amu.

"Of course!" she grinned, relieved that her blonde friend was in a better mood now. Speaking of blonde friend, Amu wondered why Yuki had stopped contacting her. Yuki was the girl who –for a short while- tried to make her life depressing. But in the end, they became friends, and even when Amu moved back to Seiyo, they kept in touch. Nowadays, her texts and calls have decreased, and whenever Amu brings up the subject, Yuki would say that she's busy.

"Amu?" Rima was gazing up at her.

"Ah, sorry! I was thinking of something!" Amu smiled apologetically. "What did you say?"

"Never mind," she sighed, sliding the classroom door open. "We're here."

**-Yuki's POV-**

She felt the stares on her back as she walked to class. She heard the direct whispering and saw the pitiful looks meant for her. Someone had been spreading rumours about her again. The bullying just keeps on coming.

"Yuki-chan…" a concerned voice hovered above her head as she slumped in her chair in class. The girl had her phone in her hand, staring intensely at it. There was only one thing in her mind.

_Hinamori Amu._

Guoste-chan floated silently, watching her bearer with a pained expression. It tortured her to see Yuki like this. She was _miserable. _A lot of things happened since Amu left. At first, everything was fine. Both her charas were with her, and she was making a lot of friends. But without knowing, her perfect life started tearing at the seams. Then suddenly, her parents were claiming a divorce and she couldn't understand why. Her preoccupied mind couldn't concentrate at school and her friends became fed-up with her. Out of the blue, someone started bullying her and she was left isolated and alone. What's worse, her recent chara, Gi-chan, had returned back into her egg because of Yuki's wavering heart.

The girl heaved a sigh and leaned back, putting her phone into her pocket. She hadn't called Amu, and she hasn't for quite some time. Guoste-chan became worried. Amu was Yuki's pillar of support. Whenever she told Amu her troubles, the pink-haired girl would always think up encouraging words and help Yuki. But for some reason, she refused to tell her about her parents divorce, and about Gi-chan returning into her egg.

"Hinamori Amu… this is all her fault," Yuki gritted her teeth. "I was foolish to believe that she was my friend. Because she came here, because she ruined my perfect image, everything's falling apart now."

"It isn't Amu-chan's fault…" Guoste-chan tried to calm her bearer, but it only enraged her.

"It isn't Amu-chan's fault?" she quoted sourly. "It's _exactly_ her fault. If she hadn't came here, then everything would be fine now. If I'd been perfect like I used to be, I wouldn't need friends- so there would be no one distracting me from noticing papa and mama breaking. Because I was so concentrated on school and friends, I couldn't fix their relationship and now it's too late! So don't tell me that it wasn't Amu's fault because it is."

"Yuki-chan…"

"Guoste-chan," Yuki's eyes blurred as tears filled them. "Can we… can we go back to the way we were before?"

The chara placed her tiny hands on Yuki's cheeks. "I love you, Yuki-chan. I'll do anything for you." With that, she returned back into her egg.

"Guoste-chan?" Yuki panicked. She couldn't bear to lose Guoste-chan too. What was _wrong_ with her? She watched in horror as an x appeared on her egg. But she felt a sudden change in her heart. The sadness, the pain… it was replaced by an unfathomable anger. As she welcomed this anger, the egg hatched once more. "Guoste-chan…" Yuki sighed, relieved. Then she spotted the x-hair clip that her chara wore. "You have an x on your head!"

X Guoste-chan cracked a sinister smile. "Yuki-chan. Let's plot our revenge against Hinamori Amu."

Yuki grinned in return. "Yeah. We'll teach her a lesson."

**-Ikuto's POV-**

"Amu…" Rima began, tugging on her school uniform. "I thought you said that you texted Ikuto _not_ to come pick you up."

The group of friends were on their way to the cake shop when they were met by a tall, lean, blue-haired boy at the school gates.

Amu laughed sheepishly. "Yeah, well, I did. But then he asked if he could come along- I didn't think you'd mind."

Tadase didn't seem to mind at all. He grinned hugely at Ikuto. "Of course we don't mind."

Even though Ikuto was going out with the girl he liked, Tadase's relationship with Ikuto improved. They're back to how they were in their childhood days, and Amu was really glad with that. Because of Amu and Tadase- and Kuukai- the rest of the Guardians were forced to become familiar with Ikuto and Utau.

Kuukai, who was also going to enjoy his outing with them, grinned. "Hey, the more the merrier, right?"

"Right, right!" Amu was quick to agree with him. "Let's go!"

While they were walking there, Kuukai and Amu got into a discussion about Utau, and about where she was working now. Ikuto tried very hard not to let that get onto his nerves. They're just talking about a common interest after all. Tadase, very kindly, started talking to him, and Yaya, Rima and Nagihiko tagged along, engaged in their own conversations.

Ikuto's limit was pushed further when Amu unconsciously sat next to Nagihiko and Rima at the cake shop and began a topic about cakes. The boy was forced to sit between Tadase and Yaya. He wondered vaguely whether she would notice him sitting next to another girl or not. But of course, she didn't. She was much too focused on Nagihiko.

It was only when everyone went their separate ways, and Ikuto was walking Amu home when she talked to him.

"Today was fun, wasn't it, Ikuto?" she smiled.

He glanced at her happy face and sighed. He couldn't get mad at her no matter what. Her happiness was worth too much to him. "Yeah," he lied.

"Which cake did you like best? I liked the cake with the strawberries."

"Hm… I liked the chocolate one."

"So did Kuukai!" Amu exclaimed. "But then Nagihiko said he liked the cheesecake. There were so many cakes to try, but Tadase-kun only chose the vanilla one. I guess he really likes vanilla."

Ikuto walked silently. She was aware that Kiddy King only ate vanilla, but not that he only ate the chocolate cake.

"Ikuto? You're being quiet?" she blinked up at him. "Normally, you'd be teasing me or harassing me."

"What's that?" he smirked. "You _want_ me to harass you?"

Amu blushed. "No! I'm just asking if you were feeling well because you're so quiet today." She realized that they were already in front of her house. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah," he replied, watching her disappear into the house with a small wave. He waited until the lights in her room turned on before heading back with Yoru. There was a nagging feeling in him. As he reflected back on the day, he recognized this feeling as _jealousy_.

Ikuto ran a hand through his hair, frustrated. He was messed up. How could he get jealous just because Amu wanted to spend a day with her friends?

**End of chapter 1**

**So… I know it needs work, but well… I tried. XD Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A Sequel of An Amuto Fan Fiction**

**Sorry it took kind of long to update. I started watching Yu-Gi-Oh again. XD And well, I didn't know how to buy time for the story. To be completely honest, I still don't know how to. But **_**trying**_** to write it is better than sitting around and doing nothing. So, sorry for the wait. I hope this won't disappoint. **

**Credits: I don't own Shugo Chara, and this story idea came from Guoste-chan.**

**-Yuki's POV-**

The door slammed, droning out the loud, bickering screams from the storey below. Yuki pulled out her music player and quickly shoved the earphones into her ears, playing the blaring music until her eardrums pounded and her thoughts filled with only the lyrics. Honestly, her parents were like animals, shouting at the top of their voices whenever they get into an argument. It was like this everyday. They probably didn't even know that she was home yet. Now, the only thing she could look forward to was the divorce. Her parents haven't _officially _announced their breaking-up, but anyone could see that they would sooner or later. To escape the agony of a bad home, she would come home late in the night and leave for school early. Therefore, without her knowing, she was also drifting away from her family. The x on her chara was altering her into a more delinquent youth, instead of the ideal one she had been some time ago.

Guoste-chan, although x-ed, still cared for her bearer. The bullying at school, and the torment at home. There was no place she could go to escape the harsh reality. She watched as Yuki hastily rubbed her falling tears away.

"I will," she swore. "make Hinamori Amu pay for ruining my life."

"_We_ will," Guoste-chan amended, although Yuki couldn't hear her. "We're both in this together." And they would. But the question is, how? There were many ways of revenge, but they wanted to hit her where it hit most. Her weakness. The one, simple weakness that would tear her heart apart. The chara's eyes lit up as she thought up the perfect plan. "Yuki-chan," she said, taking out one of the earphones. "I have a plan that would break Hinamori Amu."

**-Amu's POV-**

Amu sneezed, followed by a quiet sniffle. "Someone's talking about me."

**(A/N: In Japan, they think that when you sneeze, it's because someone's talking about you)**

"Or you're catching a cold," Ikuto simply replied. "It's pretty cold tonight."

Because Amu wanted to spend the day with the Guardians, the couple had to postpone their date until after that. So naturally, it ended up being late by the time Ikuto decided on walking her home.

"Well, it's almost December," Amu simply stated.

"Mmm," he dropped the subject.

Indeed, winter was just around the corner. It was November now. And Ikuto wasn't aware that Amu had been secretly planning Ikuto's 18 birthday party. But she suspected that he knew _something_. After all, she was a terrible liar and he could always tell when she was out of sorts, or sneaking around. Amu knew that her guarded actions hurt Ikuto, but she was confident that it would be worth the surprise.

"See you tomorrow, Ikuto," Amu waved, entering her house with her Shugo Charas behind her. "I'm home!" she shouted as soon as the door closed behind her, and then checked the window to steal a glance at Ikuto's retreating figure. It was becoming routine now. Even though her parents were hesitant at first about letting their thirteen-year old daughter date a seventeen-year old boy, they were quickly convinced that Ikuto was a trustworthy, sincere person. He always brought her back home before dark, and never once let Amu get hurt. Of course, they'd trust him.

She slipped past the living room, where her parents were occupied with a singing Ami, and flipped open a magazine, which was on her desk. She was collecting ideas for a birthday celebration. A smile crept across her face as she imagined Ikuto's surprise when he found out what she'd been up to.

"This is going to be the best birthday."

"Amu-chan's pretty excited," Miki observed.

"It's because she wants Ikuto to have lots of fun!" Ran exclaimed with a huge grin.

"Have you decided what you want to do, desu?" Su asked.

Amu laid down on her bed, holding the magazine above her head. "I don't know," she complained. "There's so many things to do. And I don't even know what to buy for his present!"

"After all, Amu-chan has never bought a present for a boy," Miki said. "So she wouldn't know what to give Ikuto."

Amu jumped up. "That's it. I'll ask papa."

She found her father in the living room, cleaning his precious camera lens. "Papa, can I ask you something? What kind of present is good for a boy?"

"Amu-chan wants to give a gift to a boy?" he twisted his head to face her with tears in his eyes.

Amu sweat dropped and groaned internally. Even though she was going out, his reaction was still overdramatic every time someone brings up the words, 'boy' or 'date.' Fortunately, her mother saved her.

With an assuring smile, she held up a magazine. "Here is a magazine about gift-ideas."

"Wow, as expected of mama," she praised, taking the catalogue. "Thanks."

Her charas crowded around the desk as Amu scanned through it.

"There are so many gift-ideas," Ran awed.

"Which one are you going to get him?" Miki asked.

Amu was deeply in thought. Her eyebrows were knitted together and she placed her hand under her chin in thinking position. "This is too hard. I don't know what kind of things Ikuto likes."

"In that case, why don't we ask people who are close to him?" Dia suggested.

"You're a genius, Dia!" she praised. "She'd definitely know what to get Ikuto!"

**-The next day-**

"Huh? Why should I know what Ikuto wants?" Utau frowned down at her pink-haired friend as they walked around freely.

"Eh, you don't know?" Amu asked, worriedly.

"I haven't gotten to talk much to Ikuto since Easter got in our way. I don't even get to meet him every year on his birthday. Sometimes I just send a gift to the house."

"Don't you talk to him now?"

"A lot of things happened, Amu. You, of all people, should know. So it's been hard to get some alone time with him."

Amu looked dejected. "I have no idea what to give him…"

Utau sighed. "You're his girlfriend. He'll be happy no matter what you give him."

"Hmm…"

"So are you throwing a party for him or something?" the idol asked, changing the subject.

"Well… we've been wondering."

"Why don't you go on a date with him?" she asked casually.

Amu stumbled on her feet. _Utau_- the girl who wouldn't give Ikuto up to anyone, _that_ Utau- was now telling her to take him out on his birthday?

Utau was also aware of what she was saying as there was a hint of blush on her cheeks. "I-I'm just being nice because you're trying hard for Ikuto's sake. Just so you know, I'm not going to let you take him out on dates whenever you feel like it. Don't think that you've won."

Amu grinned. "If you don't mind then. But would Ikuto want to spend his day with other people?"

"Amu- you're the only person he wants to spend it with."

"If you say so."

At least now she knew what to do when the day comes. _I hope Ikuto have lots of fun._

**End of Chapter 2**

**Ta-da. It's done! Thanks for reading! Please review! And Thanks for reviewing! I'm happy that the people who read my other story is also reading this. ^o^ So thanks so much for supporting me!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**A Sequel of An Amuto Fan Fiction**

**Hi! Thanks so much for sparing some time to read and review my story. I do not own Shugo Chara, or any of the characters… except the OC ones… and this story idea was out of **_**Guoste-chan's**_** head. I'm just stretching it out into words and making it worse than it is. X3**

Ikuto frowned as Amu rejected his offer to go somewhere after school.

"Do you have something to do?" he asked, curious and persistent.

"Yup," she replied nonchalantly.

He raised an eyebrow questioningly. "Like what?"

"I have something scheduled with Tadase-kun."

"Tadase _again_?" This was the third time already. "Why do you need to meet him outside of school?"

To his dismay, he saw that the girl was blushing a little. "N-None of your business! Anyway, I have to go now. He's waiting for me."

"Can I come?" he asked. Surely this was not a date.

"No!" she responded too quickly for Ikuto's liking. "Just leave us alone, okay?"

Unable to refuse her orders, he let her run away from him. Had he thought wrong? Was Amu really never over her Tadase crush?

**-Amu's POV-**

She sighed with relief as she paced up to the blond king. Ikuto wasn't following her at least, but he was certainly suspicious.

"Amu-chan," Tadase smiled at her when he spotted her. "Shall we continue with last time?"

"Yeah," Amu smiled.

The truth was, Tadase and Amu had been planning what to get for Ikuto's birthday. Amu decided that Ikuto should have a proper surprise party with everyone on his birthday. They can go on a date the next day if that made him happy. The group of friends had already been notified of this. Tadase had offered to help her with the planning since he had known Ikuto for a long time already and has a good idea of what he likes and dislikes. Amu was only too happy to accept his help. The party location would be in the amusement park that Easter bought. It was the perfect place since Ikuto had so many memories there.

"Here you go," Amu lifted a square box, holding it by the handles.

Tadase peeked inside. "Wow, did you make all these?"

Inside the box were a variety of different cakes, all looking delicious and professional.

"Um, well, I chara changed with Su," Amu replied, easily embarrassed. "Miki designed them."

His smile sparkled. "Amu-chan's very talented."

"Ah- not at all!" Amu declined. "Which one do you think Ikuto will like?"

"It's very hard to choose. They all look very good. Why don't we take it to the Guardian's tea party tomorrow and let the Guardians choose?"

"Okay!" Amu agreed. "I'll invite Yaya too. She would get mad if she found out that we left her out," she added with a laugh.

In the end, Kuukai and Utau came along too. As expected, Yaya was excited to the point that her eyes glistened as she tried every single one of them.

"This feels like a party already," Kuukai said, walking up to her with a plate of cake.

"This is just a cake test," Amu assured him. "The real party's going to be much more fun."

"You're really trying your best for Ikuto's sake," Utau noted.

"It's because I want him to have fun with his friends after all he's been through with Easter."

Utau stared at her. "But you know, Ikuto's been acting weird lately."

"He has?" she tilted her head in confusion.

"He's been spacing out a lot. And he keeps getting this deadly look on his face…"

**(A/N: Ikuto's jealous, so when he thinks about Amu hanging out with other guys, he emits dark, killing auras, thus Utau's explanation)**

"Eh? That's strange."

"You haven't done anything to him, have you?" Now Utau was the one to wear the evil glare.

"I haven't!" Amu insisted.

The glare disappeared and she sighed. "I'm kind of worried about him."

"I'm sure it'll be alright," she smiled. "Ikuto's his usual self when we're together."

"Then maybe you should ask him out more often."

Suddenly it hit Amu. "Do you think he's lonely because we haven't invited him anywhere lately?"

Utau frowned. "I don't think he cares much about the Guardians. Maybe he just wants to be more with you."

Amu wisely considered the idol's words and asked Ikuto out. He accepted at once.

**-Ikuto's POV-**

His intense jealousy was replaced by anticipation after Amu's call. A small amount of it still lingered, but it was insignificant enough to keep it buried during their date. It was amazing how her simple gestures could change so much in him. That's right, he convinced himself. Amu had already chosen him over the kiddy king. He should put all his trust in him. She could easily be meeting Tadase outside of school for some Guardian duty. Another thought crossed his mind. Amu _did_ blush and refused to tell him what they were going to be doing. Why would that be?

Utau, who was visiting Ikuto and her mother, was watching Ikuto's facial expressions. He seemed to be very deep in thought. The question was, what was he thinking about?

**(A/N: It might be a little OOC for Ikuto to be like that, but I think that with Easter's danger out of the way, he might want to keep Amu for himself. And his feelings might have grown stronger, thus reacting in ways that he wouldn't have before)**

**-The date day-**

The two of them met in the city and walked around, randomly entering shops that perked their interest. Amu stole a sideways glance at the boy walking beside her. His expression was blank- emotionless and cool as usual.

_He doesn't seem any different. I wonder what Utau was talking about. _

"Hey, Ikuto?" she started. "Do you have fun when we go on dates?"

He smirked. "Of course. You try your best to make them fun for me, right?"

"Ha? Don't flatter yourself. I'm just dragging you around against your will," Amu's tsudere side returned although she was happy about it.

Ikuto chuckled lightly. "You haven't changed at all. I'm glad."

"What are you talking about?" she glowered at him because he laughed at her.

"It's nothing," he flashed a heart-breaking smile. "I'm just happy to be out with you."

_Wow. Utau was right._ Amu smiled back, equally affective towards him. "Yeah. Me too."

The moment was ruined when Amu's phone rang. She fished it out and answered it.

"Tadase-kun?" Ikuto's ears perked up at the sound of his name.

"Amu-chan, are you free right now?"

"Eh? Right now…?" she peeked up at Ikuto. "Why?"

"Hikaru's free today, so we could take a look at the amusement park."

"Can we…" she turned away from Ikuto and spoke in a lower tone. "Can we decorate it today?"

"Yup. He said that it was closed from the public today."

"That's great!" she exclaimed happily. "Let's meet up in front of the amusement park."

"Okay."

With sudden realization, she faced Ikuto guiltily. "Sorry, Ikuto. Something came up. I have to go now."

"With Tadase?"

"Yeah."

"And I can't come again?"

"Sorry. But today was fun. Let's go out together again sometime," she smiled and ran off.

At that point, it hadn't crossed her mind that her actions would cause trouble for them later.

**End of chapter 3**

**Well, that's it for now. Thanks for reading. I don't think I got the point across… oh well, I'll make sure to work harder in the other chapters. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**A Sequel of an Amuto Fan Fiction**

**Hmm, well, the story's going to get more interesting. I just have to build up the suspense. Enjoy!**

There was a depressing aura around Amu. She was obviously worried about something.

"Amu-chan, what's wrong?" Miki hovered above her bearer.

"Ikuto hasn't called me since I abruptly left," Amu told her, pointing to the phone sitting on her desk. "I wonder if he's mad…"

"That's not it!" Ran tried to cheer her up. "Ikuto's probably busy with other things."

"I haven't heard much from Utau about Ikuto either."

"That most likely means that he's doing well and there's no news to share, desu," Su supported.

"He didn't come wait for me after school."

"Weren't you the one who kept telling him _not_ to for the time being?" Dia pointed out.

Amu buried her face into the pillow she was hugging to her chest. "I knew it. It's all my fault. Maybe I should call him and apologize." She crawled out of her bed and dialled Ikuto's number.

"Hello?"

Her worries lifted at the sound of his voice. "Ikuto."

"Amu? Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, I just called to say—"

There was a female voice calling Ikuto's name from the other side of the phone. "Sorry Amu. I have to go. We'll talk another time."

"Eh? But-"

"Bye." He hung up without hesitation, leaving Amu stunned.

"Amu-chan?" Ran spoke first, breaking the short silence. "What did Ikuto say?"

"He hung up on me," she realized.

"Eh? Why would he do that?"

"There was a girl at his house…"

"A girl?"

"I don't know who it was. She called her name and then he hung up on me quickly. But it was probably a guest or something."

"Could Ikuto-kun be cheating on Amu-chan?" Su wondered aloud.

The three charas swiftly covered her mouth, but it had stabbed Amu like an arrow. "Ugh."

"You didn't need to apologize at all!" Ran grasped.

"Ikuto was the one who's in the wrong," Miki convinced.

"You should demand an apology from him!" Dia declared.

"T-That's right!" Amu was easily influenced as she picked up the phone again. "I'm going to do that right now!"

"Hello?" Ikuto picked up again.

Suddenly, Amu was nervous. She couldn't speak.

"? Amu?" There was a trace of both uncertainty and worry in his voice.

"A-" she started hesitantly.

"Yeah?"

"A-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" she laughed out loud. It sounded unpersuasive.

Ikuto sweat dropped. "Amu…?"

With that, she hung up unable to help herself. Her shugo charas looked gloom in response to her absurd behaviour as the heroine.

"Amu-chan… you didn't speak to him at all…"

"We don't even know what's going on!" she said, logically. "How could I have simply accused him?"

Amu imagined Ikuto learning that she didn't put her trust in him and their relationship like she was supposed to.

"How could you, Amu? I hate you," he'd say. **(A/N: Overreaction/drama)** "If you can't trust me, how am I supposed to trust you? Let's break up."

"No!" Amu shouted. "I absolutely can't confront him about it!"

**-Some time later-**

Ikuto was standing next to another girl- an older, prettier girl. They sneered down at Amu.

"Sorry, Amu," he was saying. "But I'm already bored with you. Let's break up."

"Ikuto!" Amu called his name out as she fell out of bed with a thud. "Eh?"

It was a huge relief to realize that she had just been dreaming. Ikuto hadn't really been cheating on her. He didn't ask to break up with her at all.

Imagine her surprise when she heard his voice replying, "What?"

Her head whipped around back to the bed and saw that Ikuto was on it. He rubbed his eyes sleepily. "Did you finally notice that I was here?"

"Ikuto!" she screamed again, pointing an accusing finger at him.

He blinked, then smirked, out of his sleepy trance. "Oh? Were you dreaming about me, Amu?"

She felt the blood rush up to her face. "L-Like I would! W-What are you doing here?"

"I tried to call you back a couple of times after that, but you wouldn't pick up. I got worried so I rushed over. But you were just asleep."

"So you just decided to sleep here?" she shouted angrily.

"You shouldn't yell so much. Your family's asleep too."

Her eyes wandered over to the glass doors of the balcony. It was still dark outside- most likely early in the morning. The idea of her parents finding out that Ikuto had been sleeping in her room- _again_- was enough to make her lower her voice.

**-Ikuto's POV-**

After he arrived at Amu's house, he took his usual route through the balcony door. Amu had left it unlocked often, and today was no expectation. Honestly, she was constantly making him worry for her. As soon as he entered, he saw that she was soundly asleep and her charas were in their eggs. She looked so peaceful he couldn't bring himself to wake her up. Oh well, he figured that he could ask her about the call when she woke up. With that thought, he took the liberty to crawl into her bed and sleep next to her sleeping form.

Which brings us back to the present, when Amu was awake.

Due to his latest statement, Amu spoke in a soft whisper. "I'm fine, so just leave now."

"Why'd you call me? Did you have something to say?"

"No," she replied stubbornly.

"You called."

"Just go home. Don't you have a guest?"

"A guest?" he repeated. Her actions were hard to read. What was she getting it?

"It was a girl, wasn't it?" she kept her eyes safely away from his face.

He laughed quietly, realizing why she was acting this way. His girlfriend was so sly.

"W-What are you laughing at?" she huffed.

"Are you _jealous_, Amu?"

"I-Idiot! No one said that! I just heard the voice of a girl, okay?"

"Pfft," he was clearly enjoying this. "It was my mother."

Ikuto watched as the blood spread through the face all the way to the ears and tried to hold in his laugh. She would already be feeling foolish for fretting over such a matter without him teasing her about it. He grabbed her arm and pulled her into bed, embracing her tightly.

"Wah-? Ikuto, let me go!" she grumbled.

He held her quietly, wishing this would last forever, yet knowing that he'd have to leave as soon as the sun rose.

He peeked at Amu once more and found that she had fallen asleep, safe in his arms, listening to the sound of his steady heartbeat. The corners of his mouth lifted in a smile. As bizarre as this situation was, he was feeling happy that Amu would become envious at the thought of him being with other girls than herself.

"Don't worry, Amu," he whispered tenderly. "You're the only one for me."

**End of chapter 4**

**Okay, I cramped in Amuto moments. I made him say something totally OOC, and I made Amu jealous for once. This wasn't part of the plan and it wasn't supposed to happen. But don't worry, something really cool is going to happen in the next chapter. So wait for it, okay? :D  
>Thanks for reading! :] <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**A Sequel of An Amuto Fan Fiction**

Amu woke up in a daze. Before she could clear up her head, she jumped out of bed.

"Ikuto," she started and scanned the room. He was gone. There was no trace of him. But she knew that last night was definitely not a dream. It was much too real. He probably left before her parents found him.

"Amu-chan, what's wrong?" Miki flew out of her egg.

She smiled pleasantly. "Good morning."

"Good morning, desu," Su smiled back, emerging out of her egg.

"You're in a better mood," Ran observed.

"Have you forgotten about Ikuto?" Dia asked innocently.

"Gah! Dia!" Miki covered her mouth in an instant. "It's a delicate topic for Amu-chan…"

To their surprise, Amu only grinned. "It was just a misunderstanding with Ikuto. Everything's fine now."

"Eh? Really?"

"Yup! We were worrying for nothing after all."

Her charas beamed at each other, glad that everything worked out.

**-Ikuto's POV-**

The phone snapped shut with a click, lying in Ikuto's palm. He stared down at the harmless device before setting it down on his desk. Yoru drifted uneasily as the tension in the room worsened.

"Damn…" Ikuto muttered under his breath. Why did this have to be happening now?

**-Amu's POV-**

Thinking that everything was as fine as it seemed to be, Amu went to school without worries and got on with her life. Little did she know that things were happening behind the scenes. But Ikuto had wanted to keep her that way because she'd be more happy. But her good mood started to wear of near the end of school.

"Amu?" Rima gazed up at her. "Are you alright?"

"Um… well, it's just that I haven't gotten a reply from Ikuto when I sent him a text this morning." Naturally, she was worrying over whether or not he got home safely. For all she knew, her parents could've found him and locked him up as punishment. She imagined her parents playing pretend-detectives with Ikuto tied to a kitchen chair. No, that was just not possible.

"So?" Rima was less considerate as she was unaware of the situation. "Maybe he lost his phone."

"Who knows?" she replied. "I'm not going to care what he does anymore. He's probably fine anyway." Despite her words, there was still an unsettling feeling weighing down her heart. Something was going to happen.

It was later that night that she couldn't take it anymore. The unpleasant feeling was nagging her and she had no choice but to give in to it.

He picked up the phone on the third ring. "Amu?"

"Ikuto, are you okay?" she asked out of concern.

He sounded rather puzzled by her question. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"That's a relief," she sighed.

"Why? Did something happen to you?" There was an edge to his voice.

"No, not at all!" _He_ was the one she was worried about, not herself. "I just had the feeling that something was going to happen." She had expected Ikuto to laugh or make a joke or something. She had expected him to do anything _but_ stay silent. "Ikuto…?"

"It's nothing."

"Um, well… then do you want to do something this Saturday?" she asked shyly.

"…Sorry, I can't."

"Eh?"

"Sorry, Amu. I'm really sorry." It was as if he was apologizing not only for rejecting her, but for something else entirely.

"Ikuto?" The heaviness in her heart was supposed to go away after hearing that he was fine. But calling him had only made it worse.

"I have to go now."

"Y-Yeah… maybe some other time."

"Amu?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

Her face flushed, positive that he was teasing her now. "W-What are you saying all of a sudden?"

"I'm serious." There was no humour in his voice. "I just wanted to make sure that it was clear between us."

"Ikuto, you're being weird today…" she mumbled, feeling a little scared.

"I have to go now."

"H-Hey!" she shouted, but Ikuto had already hung up on her. She couldn't just sit here and do nothing. Her charas were startled when she grabbed her jacket and raced out the door.

"Amu-chan? Where are you going?" The Charas were right behind her.

"Ikuto…" Amu panted as she sprinted down the street. "Ikuto's in some sort of trouble."

"Ikuto is?" They looked at each other.

"Amu-chan! Let's go!" Ran suddenly perked up. "Hop, Step, Jump!"

In a second, Amu was up in the air, soaring over houses and well out of sight. The five girls hurried on until they reached Ikuto's house. However, Ran chose to dump Amu in a bush outside the house.

"Ouch!" Amu griped.

"Shh, they're inside," Miki hissed.

Amu peeked inside the window. A sofa was placed in front of it, blocking most of the view, but she could see Ikuto. He was looking very troubled and annoyed. The woman beside him was his mother, and she looked as fragile and unhappy as she did when Easter was controlling their lives. Utau was also there, her expression almost matching Ikuto's. But while Ikuto looked troubled, Utau was more angry and impatient. A man stepped up to Ikuto, and Amu indentified him as Tsukiyomi Aruto. She had seen him before in Ikuto's memories, but why wasn't Ikuto happy to see him?

"What are they talking about?" Ran whispered.

Aruto pointed, and as Amu followed the finger, she realized that there was someone else in the room apart from the three of them. But the sofa wouldn't allow them to see who it was. Her eyes wandered back to Ikuto and caught his eyes flicker over to meet hers and back away again. She felt her heart skip a beat. Had he caught her? If he _had_ seen her there, he didn't act on it. But Amu knew that he'd seen her, for occasionally, his eyes would flash over to the window and back away again.

"It looks serious…" Miki said. They were all absorbed in what was going on inside when Ikuto, at his limit, made a rather dramatic exit. Whatever they were saying had provoked him. She was still looking into the room when someone caught her arm pulled her out of the bush.

"Wha- Ikuto!" she fell on her back and saw that he was standing over her. "Um, I was… um…" she sat up, looking for an excuse.

"You shouldn't be here. Why did you come?"

"But you're having trouble, and…"

"It's none of your business. I told you not to worry about me."

"… IKUTO, YOU IDIOT!" she exploded, tears welling up in her eyes. "How could I _not_ worry about you? You're such an idiot."

Pain flashed in Ikuto's eyes before he masked it behind expressionless ones. "Amu..."

"Oh? Look who's here," a familiar voice derided.

Through teary eyes, Amu gazed up at the figure coming from behind Ikuto. "…Yuki?" Sure enough, her eyes hadn't deceived her. The girl with the silky blonde hair, slant figure and the all too recognizable cold blue eyes was the same girl who had become her friend in the past. A thousand questions flooded her mind. "Why are you here?"

The blonde linked her arm with Ikuto's before announcing, "I'm his fiancé."

Amu felt her blood run cold. What… did she just say?

**And… It's end of chapter 5!**

**I bet you didn't see **_**that**_** coming! XD Sorry for being so mean and just cliff-hanging it right there, but if you really want to know what's coming next, then continue to R&R! ^.^**

**Thank you very much for reading and reviewing. Until next time! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**A Sequel of An Amuto Fan Fiction**

Amu sat on the bed, back in her house, unable to wrap her head around the sudden turn of events. Yuki was Ikuto's fiancé, which meant that they were getting married. Not only that, but when they realized that her Shugo Charas weren't with her, Guoste-chan revealed herself, and the fact that she had an X on her. That was a shock, but the whole evening was. That was about the time when Yuki let Amu know that she hated her and that she would take Ikuto away from her for revenge.

"Amu-chan… what are we going to do?" Ran asked quietly, breaking the silence first.

"Yuki-chan and Guoste-chan has changed…" Miki said sadly.

"Poor Gi-chan..." Su sympathized. "She has an X on her."

"Yuki-chan must be doubting herself right now," Dia was thinking logically. "Her radiance has dimmed as well."

Amu looked the most crushed out of them all. "Something must've happened. Yuki-chan wouldn't hate me without a reason."

"But what about…" Ran trailed off, not wanting to finish what she started even though everyone was thinking the same thing.

_But what about Ikuto?_

Ikuto was the real mystery here. He had tried to keep it a secret from her, which meant that he _knew_ about this and refused to tell her. What was he thinking? Did he _want_ to marry Yuki? It didn't seem like it, considering the way he was acting during the family discussion.

"Amu-chan!" her mother called from downstairs. "Utau-chan is here to see you."

The girl flew out the door in an instant. Utau was at his house, so she should have more to say about the matter at hand. "Utau," she said as she laid her eyes on the famous teen idol.

"You're not busy, right? Let's go for a walk."

Once again, Amu found herself going along with Utau's pace. Before she knew it, they were down at the park, perched on the swings.

"Utau… is Ikuto really getting married to Yuki-chan?" Amu asked.

"Yeah. But it's something that our father decided all of a sudden. Ikuto strongly objected to this, and to tell you the truth, so did I."

Amu's eyes sparkled. An ally at last! "Utau…"

"Don't get me wrong. It's just because I couldn't lose Ikuto twice to two different girls. _You're_ the only person I'll allow him to be with," she huffed, protecting her image as Ikuto's adoring sister.

Amu smiled. "I know. But Yuki-chan isn't a bad person. I'm sure there's something bothering her."

"Didn't you say you two were friends? Wouldn't she have told you if something was wrong?"

"Yuki-chan… stopped contacting me a few weeks ago. I didn't know what she was doing until now. Utau, is there any way we can stop your father from going along with this?" she asked hopefully.

"No. For some reason, he's already set about making Ikuto marry her. But Ikuto didn't have a girlfriend the last time they met. I think that he thought that Ikuto wouldn't mind marrying someone he brought."

"But Ikuto has a girlfriend now!" Amu shouted, unable to hold in her anger. "Shouldn't that change something? Doesn't he have a say in who to marry?"

Utau yelled, "Wait, Amu!" when the girl dashed off in helpless tears. She heaved a sigh, knowing that it wouldn't do either of them any good if she ran after her.

**-Ikuto's POV-**

This wasn't good. Amu had been spying on them, and although she wouldn't have heard anything, Yuki personally told her everything upfront. It was sickening, to watch Amu being weak and defenceless against the truths Yuki threw at her. He was itching to protect her. To comfort her and promise that everything was going to be alright. But that was an impossible task. What good is a promise if he couldn't keep it? He was powerless against his father. Just like he was powerless against Easter. If he ran away, Utau would be targeted, and that wasn't going to happen. To protect his family, he _had_ to do it.

Tsukiyomi Ikuto sat in his bedroom, recalling the recent memory of Amu running away. She looked as upset –if not more- as she had when he purposefully hurt Tadase that day when her mother caught Ikuto staying over at Amu's house. He never wanted to see her make that kind of face again. He was about to go after her when she ran out, but Yuki gripped tightly onto his arm, disallowing it. Utau brushed past them at that moment, and he knew that she would take care of Amu for now. Infuriated, he shoved the girl away from him and sulked in his room.

_Ikuto… _Yoru was afraid to speak. Ikuto was so lost in his thoughts right now, it just didn't seem right to break the stern silence.

**-Yuki's POV-**

She had always been good at acting. It was one of her natural talents. When Ikuto rudely pushed her away and stormed off to his room, she wore an injured, yet confused expression so that his parents sympathized her. It worked like a charm. Her fake surfaced emotions vanished as soon as the door closed. Her face was more smug now that she was alone in the guest room that she would be staying in.

"It worked!" Guoste-chan grinned.

"Yup. I even got to tell Amu about this to her face as a bonus. She must be really crushed right now."

"But why is Utau-chan so against you marrying her brother?" Guoste-chan wondered.

"Who cares about her? She won't get in the way of our plans. Don't worry, Guoste-chan. We _will_ get our revenge, and Hinamori Amu will get what she deserves."

"Yes. We'll take Hinamori Amu's most precious person- Tsukiyomi Ikuto- from her."

**End of Chapter 6**

**So… Yuki's pretty mean, huh? Looks like they're really getting married. :O Thank you for reading and reviewing! :D **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**A Sequel of An Amuto Fan Fiction**

Gravel crunched underneath her feet as Amu walked to the meeting destination. Her pace slowed uncertainly when she saw the girl sitting on a bench in the park opening. Yuki was looking completely innocent- and perfect as always. As Amu continued to stare stupidly at the radiant girl, Yuki's eyes wandered over and spotted her. With a friendly smile, she waved Amu to come over. The pink-haired girl complied without a fuss.

Yuki had asked Amu to meet her at the park the day before- just for fun. Amu wasn't sure whether to be angry with her to go or not. Yuki's actions hurt her, that was for sure, but there must be a reason for why she's doing this.

The course of conversation- supplied mostly by Yuki- altered towards her engagement with Ikuto, which was Yuki's plan from the start.

"Ah, about Ikuto. It really was something our parents decided- even ask Aruto-san," Yuki lied naturally. "You could even think of it like I'm doing you a favour."

"A favour?" Amu couldn't follow.

"Yup. I mean, let's face it- Aruto-san is a world famous violinist and Ikuto is bound to follow in his father's footsteps and play violin all around the world. His future is looking bright right now, but you're holding him back."

"Me?"

"He can't leave you all alone when he's still dating you. Unless he was trying to break up with you. It's very possible. After all, he's probably already bored with you."

"T-That's not true…" But she was beginning to waver.

"Isn't it?" Yuki had a smile passed on her face. "Ikuto wouldn't wait for you until you graduate. To be free is what he's wanted all his life. He's finally free from Easter now- finally an a true alley cat- and yet, he can't go anywhere because _you_ are holding him back." Smelling an easy victory, Yuki sneered as she mercilessly continued. "I feel sorry for him that he has a girlfriend like you, who doesn't even care for his best interest at heart. You're really selfish, holding onto him like that. You're not thinking of him at all."

Amu couldn't fight back. What Yuki was saying hurt like hell, but there was the truth behind those words. Truth that she thoughtlessly chose to ignore for _her_ own sake.

"What are you telling her?" an angry voice broke Amu's trance. Ikuto and Utau were in front of them all of a sudden. They hadn't heard what the two were talking about, but they _had_ to step in when they saw Amu looking so vulnerable and lost.

"I wasn't telling her anything," Yuki shot back.

Amu gripped on Ikuto's sleeve. "It's okay," she said quietly. "It's the truth anyway."

"Amu-" Utau started.

She bit her lip and stared at the ground. "Maybe… Maybe we _should_ break up."

Her words left him astounded. "Amu?"

Taking a silent breath in, she put up a smile and looked up at him. "I-It's for the best. If we're… not together, it would be easier for both of us…" Her voice trembled, but at least her tears didn't spill. It was time she stopped thinking about herself and let Ikuto be truly free.

"Amu, what are you thinking?" Utau demanded.

"I'm thinking of our future."

"Ikuto, say something!" Utau turned to her brother for support. "Tell her to stop it."

But he was looking straight at Amu, who was on the verge of crying. "…If that's what you want."

"Ikuto!" Utau was beyond shocked, and if Amu was being completely honest, so was she.

She turned away from him. "Yeah. Can you just leave now?"

"Amu!" Utau shouted at her. Ikuto strolled off without another word. "Ikuto!" she called after him. She shot a puzzled look at Amu and ran after her brother.

As soon as they were out of sight, the tears flowed out. She couldn't let Ikuto see her crying no matter what. She'd already hurt him enough.

"This is for the best…" she whispered, wiping her tears away.

Yuki smiled to herself. "Wow. You really did it, didn't you?"

"He'd be better off without me, right?" she hiccupped.

"Aren't you surprised he agreed to it so easily?" Yuki leered, pushing Amu to a mental corner. "By doing this, you've probably save yourself the hurt and humiliation. After all, he _was_ planning to break up with you first." She stood up. "You did the right thing, Amu."

The heroine's mind was won over by Yuki's evil scheme. She completely bought everything that her friend was telling her.

**-Ikuto's POV-**

"Ikuto, wait up…" Utau struggled to keep up. He walked faster to cool off the steam. "Wait!" Utau pulled on his arm. "Are you _sure_ about this? Do you realize what you have done?"

He didn't reply. If that was what _she_ wanted, what else could he have said? "Damn!" he muttered under his breath. What _was_ that girl thinking?

**End of chapter 7**

**Wow. Things just got really messy… but at the same time cleared up. Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoy it so far. I know **_**I **_**have a lot of fun writing for you. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**A Sequel of an Amuto Fan Fiction**

**Ugh… I feel like this story isn't progressing very well… but thanks for putting up with it! :D Disclaimers: I do not own Shugo Chara, or Ikuto or Amu and the story idea was thought of by Guoste-chan on . **

It wasn't long before Ikuto realized that there was nothing stopping him from going through the engagement with Yuki. Amu wasn't his girlfriend anymore, and he wondered whether or not it was a mistake for him to have confessed to her. If they'd never dated, they could still have the same relationship they had before.

The night before, he had a talk with his father. Aruto was losing his patience fast, and wanted Ikuto to get engaged as soon as possible so that they could get married as soon as both of them graduated. He suggested that Ikuto take a break from his current life and come on a tour with him and Yuki.

The boy had declined, but now that Amu broke up with him, it was something that he could reconsider and think through. It _would_ be a good idea to not run into Amu for a while. In the end, he reluctantly accepted.

Utau tried to talk him out of it as soon as she heard and came over. Ikuto, however, was in no mood to talk about it.

"I know you're upset, but you have to think things through carefully," Utau reasoned. "This tour is for years! You're not going to come back to Japan for a while." When Ikuto failed to respond, she continued angrily. "What about Yuki? Are you really going to marry her?"

Again, he acted as if Utau hadn't spoken. His sister was nearly in tears. She had finally gotten Ikuto back from Easter and he was going to go away again for a long time.

"Does Amu know that you're going? Have you told her?"

This time, he spoke. "No, she doesn't know, and you're not going to tell her."

"Why not?"

"Just listen to me, Utau. Leave Amu alone for a while."

That was the end of the conversation. Utau couldn't get him to stay. But she wasn't about to give up because she knew someone who _could_ get through to her brother.

**-Yuki's POV-**

"Guoste-chan…" The blonde lay awake in bed, unable to sleep that night. "This is wrong."

Her Chara blinked innocently. "What is?"

"To make Amu break up with Ikuto."

"Didn't you want her to pay for what she did?"

"Yes, but-" she sat up, frustrated. "I don't know! This seems wrong. I feel like we've crossed the line."

"… I don't understand," Guoste-chan said. "You wanted to hurt her, and now, she is hurt."

"But…" She couldn't decide between the good and bad battling within herself.

While neither of them were paying attention, an unattended egg on the desk stirred. The Shugo Chara contained in that egg didn't come out, but it flew out the window and made sure that no-one in the room noticed her escape.

**-Amu's POV-**

The Hinamori household was as lively as ever. Her parents took rapid photos of Ami, who was cosplaying, not aware of the scene that was going on upstairs in their oldest daughter's room.

Ran, Miki and Su were frenetically trying to get through to Amu, who had been consuming herself with food ever since she got back home.

"Amu-chan! You're going to get fat!" Ran whined, pulling the packet of chips out of her hands.

"Just let me eat them!" Amu fought back, clinging onto the plastic bag containing potato chips.

"It's not right to keep eating to forget about Ikuto!" Miki pointed out.

"I'm not trying to do that, I just want to eat!"

"But this is extremely unhealthy, desu!" Su shouted.

"I'm fine," Amu insisted, tears welling up in her eyes. "I'm really fine… so…" They started to drip down onto the wooden floor. She wiped them away and forced a laugh. "It was for the best for both Ikuto and Yuki-chan."

The room was filled with miserable silence. None of them knew what to say whenever Amu started crying. Anything they said wouldn't help.

"Amu-chan!" Ran hollered cheerfully in her face.

"Ran…?"

"Sad time is over, Amu-chan!" she grinned widely.

"That's right. We'll lock onto your negative heart," Miki nodded.

"So don't be sad anymore, desu," Su smiled. "Putting up a fake smile doesn't make us happy at all."

"We're always here for you," Dia reminded her. "We love you, Amu-chan."

"Everyone…" Amu sniffed.

"Ami loves big swster too!" The door flung open and Ami was smiling hugely at her big sister.

"Ami?"

She walked right into her room with the smile still pasted on her face. "So don't cwy, okay?" Her short attention span was shifted in an instant. "Ah! Great Chara egg!"

Everyone turned around and saw a Shugo Chara egg on the balcony. It was flying pretty weakly- almost to the point of brushing against the floor.

"It's Gi-chan!" Ran exclaimed.

"Gi-chan? Yuki-chan's Shugo Chara?" Amu became worried. "Why is she here?"

**End of Chapter 8**

**I know this is a pretty pointless chapter, but you get to see the POVs of the three protagonists. Anyhow, thanks so much for reading! If I may be bold enough to ask, please leave a review. But no flames.**

**And due to some unexpected –actually, it was totally expected- complications, I won't be able to upload for who knows how long. I do hope that you would continue to read when I **_**do**_** get to upload again… someday. :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**A Sequel of An Amuto Fan Fiction**

A shocking phone call from Utau made Amu realize just how serious the matter was. Aruto wasn't kidding when he said he wanted his son to get married to a girl from a good family.

Utau was simply exasperated. She ranted to Amu about how Ikuto was going to leave Japan with Aruto and Yuki soon. The girl was saddened by the news, but tried to remain happy for Ikuto. Utau had offered to go with her to see Ikuto off, but Amu declined. Going to see Ikuto would only make him hesitate with the decision he'd already made.

"This is your last chance, you know?" Utau had tried to talk some sense into her. "You won't see him again for a long time."

"…Yeah. He'll be fine."

Utau gave up after realizing how stubborn they both were. Ikuto was going to leave, and Amu was going to get on with her life as well. Just like that.

But Amu knew that it wouldn't be as easy as it sounded. He was her first love and now he might be gone forever- but she'd have to let him go because he has his own life to live.

She sighed, lying face-up on her bed horizontally, her feet brushing the floor. "This sucks…"

Her Shugo Charas looked just as crushed as she was, hovering silently above the bed. What could they do to make her feel better? It seems like whenever things were going well, something bad happens. Maybe they just weren't meant to be together…

**-Yuki's POV-**

It was quite a shock for her to find out that Ikuto accepted the offer. Even if Amu broke up with him willingly, she never thought that he'd change his mind like that. She wasn't exactly sure whether to be happy about it or not. Guoste-chan was relatively joyous, but Gi-chan was becoming more distant.

"Guoste-chan… I'm doing the right thing, aren't I?" Yuki asked as she packed her luggage- which she'd never bothered to unpack in the first place.

"Of course," the Chara replied confidently.

"You're right." But a part of her mind didn't seem to agree. Her eyes flickered towards Gi-chan's unmoving egg, perched on her desk. It was almost as if Gi-chan was telling her that the path she had chosen was wrong. "Will I ever see Gi-chan again?"

Guoste-chan noticed that her bearer was distracted and also set eyes on her Shugo Chara twin. For an instant, she couldn't answer, so she settled for an assuring lie. "She'll join us soon enough. I'm sure she will."

Yuki forced herself to accept the words she's wanted to hear the most. "The three of us will be a team. Just like we always have."

"Just like we always have," she repeated quietly.

**-Ikuto's POV-**

Ikuto wore a mask without emotion. His eyes were clouded, like his mind, and his actions were mechanical. If that was Amu's wish, he would agree to it- even if it killed him. How long could he go on without seeing her? Without hearing her musical laugh, without making her blush? The stress of it almost broke him and he constantly thought of going back to her and _begging_ her to take him back. And every time, he dismissed it quickly.

Yoru, the closest person to him, knew that he needed help. Moral support. But how was he supposed to begin when Ikuto never responded? The boy was practically a robot. His eyes were so distant and he rarely spoke his mind. It almost reminded Yoru of Death Rebel. He was so desperate to help Ikuto that every night, he would sneak off and look for the Embryo so that it would grant his wish and make Ikuto happy. Of course, he never found such a thing, but the cat Chara refused to give up. Not until his bearer was content. If Amu never broke up with him, Ikuto wouldn't be making such a face. He knew this, yet he couldn't blame it on Amu because Ikuto didn't think of it that way. So all his hatred and anger was pointed to Yuki, who rarely acknowledged him.

**-Amu's POV-**

"Ugh, I can't take this anymore!" Amu shouted, unable to fall asleep even at four in the morning. "I don't want to break up with Ikuto!"

"Amu-chan, you made that decision yourself," Ran mumbled, half asleep.

Unlike Amu, all her Shugo Charas were able to sleep soundly and peacefully. Amu envied them.

"But you suddenly decided that you didn't want to be selfish anymore," Miki murmured.

To be truthful, the Charas weren't really being fair. It was Yuki who put the thought into Amu's head. She practically _forced_ Amu to say it out loud and break up with her. It wasn't really the girl's fault for believing her friend and wanting to set Ikuto free.

"You guys!" Amu whined quietly in the darkness. "You're supposed to be on _my _side."

"We are," Su rubbed her eyes, lifting the top half of her egg-shell with one hand.

"But we're really sleepy too, Amu-chan," Dia hoped her bearer would understand. "You should go to bed as well."

The four of them disappeared into their eggs without another word. Amu sighed and tiptoed out onto the balcony, staring at the full moon.

Her pink hair ruffled in the soft breeze and she shivered in the cold. "Today's Ikuto's birthday…" she whispered, remembering. Her eyes narrowed into a more sad expression. What truly hurt her was the fact that Ikuto could let her go so easily and get on with his life. Didn't she mean anything to him? Regardless, her heart still ached to be with him. "I want to see him."

As soon as the words escaped her mouth, she realized just how true that was. But it was already half past four in the morning, and Ikuto's plane was leaving at five a.m. Without thinking things through, she swiftly changed out of her yellow pyjamas and into a casual Goth-punk outfit that matched her "cool-and-spicy" façade.

Her Shugo Charas slept soundly, unaware of the girl rushing out the door silently. Not even her family heard as the front door swung shut.

Amu broke into a sprint, willing her legs to carry her faster. Halfway to the airport, it was too late to regret not bringing her Shugo Charas along. Ran could fly her there much faster than her own legs could. She was panting heavily as the building came into view. Her legs were feeling like jelly at this point.

But this was not the time to rest yet. Not when her objective was so close. It would be a shame if she missed it, so without delay, she dashed into the crowded airport to search for Ikuto.

Amu let out a small gasp when she saw him in the departure lounge with Aruto and Yuki. He looked messed up and deprived from sleep- the dark shadows underneath his eyes made him look almost menacing. The lack of sleep was certainly reflecting on his behaviour. Ikuto was lifeless and dull even when Yuki was talking to him. Amu hit the glass wall separating them with her fists, calling out his name over and over again desperately.

It was no use. He didn't hear her. But the airport security certainly did. Two of the guards came to investigate and yelled at her to stop from a distance. Amu paid no attention to them as she disobeyed the rules and ran into the room that she wasn't allowed to be in without a boarding ticket.

She heard security behind her, but she didn't stop. For once, she was almost grateful for Kuukai's absurd "training" –which was mostly just him dragging her around by a strong rope as he ran- because it had helped her to become fit enough to outrun the two older men.

"Ikuto! Ikuto!" she screamed repeatedly.

This time, he heard her loud and clear. His head snapped towards her in shock. "Amu?"

"Ikuto!" Relief was evident in her voice as her volume toned down.

But it was short-lived, since the security guard managed to capture her in an unbreakable grasp. "No trespassing. Come on."

"W-Wait!" Amu thrashed against the hands that held her back. "Wait… Ikuto!" Panic flashed in her eyes as she stared at Ikuto, knowing that she had come this close for nothing. "I…" she sucked in a deep breath. "I love you!"

His eyes doubled in size, stunned by her sudden declaration. But before he could respond, Yuki grabbed the collar of his jacket and roughly kissed him.

Amu froze where she was. Her blood running cold and her damaged heart threatening to break. She was no match for the strong arms of the guard as he carried her away and threw her, out of the airport under the watchful eyes of other people. She blushed at her shameful behaviour and went to sit on a bench nearby. Hope had abandoned her, and she didn't feel like running all the way back home either. The sun was far from rising, and her family shouldn't be awake yet either. It was much too hopeless to just barge back into Ikuto's life. She should've known that it was going to be close to impossible. Yaya's childish way of planning must've rubbed off on her.

**-Amu's Shugo Charas' POV-**

Su stirred inside her egg and she idly remembered that Ran's half-eaten cake was left on the table in Amu's room. Not being able to leave it alone and go back to bed, she stepped out of the egg. That's when she saw that Amu was _not_ on her bed, asleep like she should've been and woke the others up.

"What is it, Su?" Ran asked, curious. It was rare that she woke them up this early in the morning.

"A-Amu-chan is gone, desu!"

"Eh?" Ran gasped. "Where did she go?"

Miki pointed to the floor. "It's Amu-chan's pyjamas."

"She must've left the house," Dia guessed.

"This is terrible!" Su was horrified. "Amu-chan has ran away from home because of Ikuto-kun!"

The other three believed her absurd words easily.

"Oh no," Dia said. "What should we do?"

"We must make sure that her family doesn't find out first," Miki replied logically.

"And I'll go search for Amu-chan!" Ran volunteered eagerly.

"I'll go with Ran," Dia offered.

"Okay. Su, we'll cover for Amu-chan by staying here."

"Right!" Su nodded seriously.

Ran and Dia flew away, discussing which places Amu might've gone to. Miki and Su shoved pillows under the blanket so that it would look like Amu was still sleeping if someone were to come in. It didn't look like it would fool anyone, but they were satisfied with it.

The other two decided to look for Amu at her friends' places. They snuck into Tadase's room from the back door that Amu accidently went into before she joined the Guardians. The prince was asleep, and it didn't look like Amu was here.

"Let's go back!" Ran whispered to Dia as they turned around.

"What do you think you're doing, commoners?" Kiseki demanded, catching them red-handed.

"Um… we were just looking for Amu-chan."

"Amu?" Kiseki was alerted by this news. "Why?"

Tadase aroused from his sleep due to the voices. "Kiseki?" he slurred sleepily. He opened his eyes and looked around the room, only to find it empty. Frowning, he went back to his slumber.

Ran and Dia covered Kiseki's mouth as they hid behind the desk. They sighed in relief when the prince went back to bed and released the King Chara.

"Shh!" Ran hissed. "Amu-chan's ran away, but you can't tell Tadase-kun."

"Ran away? From home?"

"That's right," Dia said gravely. "So we're looking for her."

Kiseki seemed to calculate something. "Alright," he announced superiorly. "I'll lend you my assistance."

"Let's go to Pepe-chan's house next," Ran suggested. "Maybe Amu-chan's there."

And therefore, begins the "Search-and-Rescue-Amu-Chan-Mission" journey… although there was no need for one.

**End of Chapter 9**

**It's always so cute to write about the Shugo Charas and their crazy plans. I might make a fan fiction about just an adventure with the Shugo Charas. **

**Thanks so much for the reviews, everyone. I'll upload again as soon as I can, so please be patient. As apology for my earlier behaviour (about late uploads), this chapter was longer than the others. **

**Thank you also for reading. You guys are so, **_**so **_**awesome for not criticising my writing like I deserve. :D so thanks again for not flaming me. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**A Sequel of An Amuto Fan Fiction**

**Hi again! Sorry it took so long! But I warned you beforehand so you can't sue me! :D Just kidding. I really don't like this story- I mean, I like the idea, I just don't like Going Undercover **_**or**_** Going Downhill because of Yuki. I really didn't want to create a story with an own character. It just… takes out the originality of Shugo Chara, you know what I mean? I should've used someone else for this story… like Lulu or even Wakana-chan, or Manami-chan from Amu's school, or even Cat's Ears or Misaki (girl who teamed up for Tadase) or Sayaa, or even Yua! But no. I just **_**had**_** to bring Yuki back from the depths of the eternal black hole where everything deserves to be forgotten… **

**Ahem. Sorry about my ranting. I know you want to get on with the story and have no time for me. Well, enjoy!**

Ikuto pushed Yuki away from him as soon as he realized what was going on. She hadn't kissed him fully on the lips- it was only on the edge of the jaw. But he knew that to Amu, it would've looked like they were kissing.

Yuki huffed –not offended by Ikuto's rejection-, mumbling something that sounded like, "Doesn't know when to quit." Aruto cleared his throat and stood up, like nothing happened.

"Let's go," he said to Ikuto.

Yuki grabbed her luggage and stalked after him, but Ikuto stood in place- unmoving. Still trying to comprehend the bizarre scene he'd just observed. Amu was definitely calling out his name to catch his attention. What was it? One last prank before he left? To confuse him?

Yuki tugged on his sleeve impatiently. "What are you waiting for, Ikuto? Let's go."

Without a word, he turned around and picked up his luggage, ready to board the plane with his boarding pass in hand. He took two steps before stopping and glancing back, as if by some miracle, Amu would be there again. He saw nothing, but he couldn't make his feet move.

"Ikuto…?" Yuki called. Her voice leaked with irritation. "Just forget about her already."

But how could he when every inch of him only wanted to be with _her?_ She said that she loved him. But what did that mean? Was it like friendship love? Or one where she wanted to belong to him, as he would always belong to her?

Unconsciously, he took a step towards the exit. Was it possible? Yuki was highly annoyed with the way things had turned out, as well as nervous in case her plans were ruined. Ikuto still loved her, that was clear. But will he act on it?

"Ikuto!" she was stressed now- almost frantic. "Come _on_. We're going to miss the plane. She isn't worth it!"

The sudden glare that turned on her was cold and hard. It sent a message that Yuki understood: _She's definitely worth it._

The girl realized that she had lost when Ikuto went off to look for Amu. No matter what tactics she uses, their love would always be greater. Her hands balled up into tight fists and her whole frame shook angrily.

"I'm not losing to Hinamori Amu!" she swore through clenched teeth and ran after them.

**-Back to the Shugo Charas-**

"Psst! Pepe!" Ran gently shook the baby Chara to wake her up. Yaya and Pepe both slept exactly the same way- only Pepe still had her pacifier in her mouth. It was almost funny if they weren't so anxious to find Amu. After recruiting Pepe, they went to gather Kusukusu.

Rima was asleep when they reached her house, a gag comic lying open on the floor beside her bed. Kusukusu literally kept laughing in her sleep and they had a hard time waking her up, because Rima was a restless girl who fidgeted and turned in her sleep. But with some effort, they managed to get her to come with them.

Nagihiko's house was next, as they thought Rhythm would make a great addition to the group. Temari and Rhythm were both awake when they arrived, and Nagihiko was practicing his dance. The team of Shugo Charas snuck into the boy's house, unsure of where Nagihiko's room was. It didn't matter much because Rhythm met up with them before they could enter the house, having sensed that they were here. Temari decided to hide and cover for Rhythm when Nagihiko asked where he went. After all, they would expect to see Nadeshiko too, if they met Temari.

Pepe-chan implied that they should go request Daichi's help as well. Amu thought of Kuukai like her elder brother, so she might have gone to seek advice. They went and found that Amu wasn't there either. But Daichi was, and with the crew gathered, they began to talk things over. Miki and Su joined them, but Dia was distracted by a child who could see her, and before she knew it, she was lost and isolated. So she decided to go on an independent search.

The other charas were a bit late at noticing her absence, but concluded that she could find her way back home- after all, she _was_ the star navigator. She should have a good sense of direction.

"Amu-chan has disappeared," Ran explained. "And we're searching for her."

"Disappeared?" Pepe repeated. "In the night?"

"That's right. We were all asleep, but Su woke up and found out that she was gone without a clue."

A speculative glint came to Pepe's eyes. "Could this be a case… of kidnapping?"

"Amu-chan's been kidnapped?" Ran squeaked in horror.

"But her pyjamas were on the floor. She changed before leaving," Miki pointed out.

"Hmm… maybe she was black-mailed."

"Black-mailed?" Kusukusu asked.

"Ah!" Ran remembered. "I've seen it in this movie! It's how someone forces someone to do something with threats."

Pepe nodded. "A mysterious person threatened Amu-chan, and told her to come to the secret meeting spot alone in the middle of the night."

"Eh?" Everyone was aghast.

"What would the person want with Amu?" Daichi asked.

"That's what we need to know."

"Maybe someone from Easter?" Rhythm wondered.

Although it was very unlikely, they had to consider the possibility. Kiseki abruptly looked around their company, a thought coming to his mind.

"Where's Yoru?" he asked.

Ran fell silent, and everyone noticed.

"Is Yoru okay?" Kusukusu asked worriedly.

"He's fine," Dia said.

"What's wrong?" Daichi asked.

"Amu-chan and Ikuto broke up."

The others stared at them with traumatized expressions- their round eyes only holding concern and pity for their friends. Kiseki spoke first. "What happened?"

**-Ikuto's POV-**

"Stop him!" he heard Aruto shout, but he didn't stop or even slow down as he ran through the airport. The security guards who had captured Amu now turned on him.

Cat-like and fast, Ikuto dodged them effortlessly, his eyes only scanning for Amu at every turn. Figuring that she had been thrown out, he too, ducked out the exit before the guards could catch him. The darkness of the night was good- helpful. His eyes were so attuned to the darkness now that it was an advantage for him. The guards would have a hard time looking for him where there was no light, but finding Amu shouldn't be so difficult.

"Where did he go?" Ikuto smirked smugly, knowing that the voices were from the people looking for him.

Yoru grinned playfully beside him, snickering. It was just like old times when they used to run away from Easter- only physically less dangerous.

Ikuto hid in the shadows of an old tree when they ran past blindly without seeing him. He waited until they were out of sight before glancing around his surroundings. On a bench nearby, he saw that a girl was seated there, looking rather dejected.

Ikuto strolled up to Amu, staying in line with the shadows so that he wouldn't be caught before he got to her. When he neared, he saw that the snow was beginning to pile on her- not that she cared. She didn't even seem to notice that it was snowing, although she was visibly shivering. He sighed to himself and brushed the snow off her head.

"How am I supposed to leave if you won't take care of yourself?" he asked in a quiet voice.

She stared up at him, startled. "Ikuto?" her voice shook, and tears were streaking down her cheeks. She had been crying. Ikuto felt a stab in his heart. He had made her _cry._

Unexpectedly, she turned away, angrily. "W-What are you doing here? Shouldn't you go back to Yuki-chan or something?"

He pursed his lips to keep from smiling. It was just so cute when she was jealous. "No."

"Oh really?" she appeared to be blushing, as well. "Because it looks like you two are pretty close."

"Oh?" he purred, teasingly. "Are you jealous?"

She didn't meet his eyes, but she didn't say anything either.

"We aren't as close as you think," he assured her. "We didn't even kiss. She was just pretending."

"So why did you agree to break up with me?" she demanded. Her eyes were suddenly boring into his, trying to read the emotions he stored inside.

Ikuto blinked. This wasn't how he expected the conversation to go. "That's because… you wanted to."

She looked like she was going to start crying again. "But I did that for you!"

"For me?" Ikuto wondered how them breaking up would have helped him in any way. "What do you mean?"

"I was holding you back, wasn't I? I _had_ to let you go because you needed to be free."

"Free?"

"To go with your father. That's what you want, isn't it?"

"Is that what this is about?" Ikuto felt his hope rising unconsciously. "You mean you didn't _want _to break up?"

"Why would I _want _to?" she gazed up at him, finally meeting his eyes. They were confused, probably wondering why he hadn't left yet. But underneath all that, she was sharing his pain- the pain of not being able to stay with the one you love.

"It's not because you… didn't like me anymore?" This time, he diverted his eyes away from hers. He couldn't bear to hear that she liked someone else now. How was he supposed to let her slip away from him? Even if it _was_ what _she_ wanted.

But Amu replied as if it was utterly obvious. "Of course not. Are you an idiot?"

Ikuto, having heard enough, took Amu's face in his hands and made her look up at him- much like he had in Episode 23 of Shugo Chara! Anime. "I never intended to go with my father," he explained. "You're the only thing I want, Amu. I love you."

"Aww, isn't that sweet?" Yuki had found them and had caught up to them. She was smiling, but it didn't look friendly and warm.

**-End of Chapter 10-**

**So we're reaching the conclusion soon. And I'm going back to school. High School. Wow, it's scary, isn't it? But I'll be okay. And I hope so will you. **

**Thank you so much for reading… even through my really late uploads. P.S. I love Amuto… but I hate having to write stuff like "I love you" and other cheesy stuff I make Ikuto say. That's why my stories are so uncute… because at critical times like confession, and kissing, I just rush through it. And it's also why I just can't seem to make them kiss even though he was totally supposed to in this chapter. I guess the reason is because I'm so immature at heart and I'm just like, "Ohwow, I can't believe I just wrote that…" Still, this practice should be good for me if I want to write cute stories in the future. **

**So thanks for supporting me! It's greatly, hugely, enormously appreciated. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**A Sequel of An Amuto Fan Fiction**

**Okay, okay. I ended things pretty abruptly and it wasn't all solved. I know. But you know, I was in a rush to get this uploaded. Thanks again, and again for reading my story!**

Amu stood up and faced the girl- her eyes only full of concern and worry. "Yuki-chan…"

"Amu-chan!" Dia flew out to her bearer from the bushes.

"Dia?" Amu looked at her chara. "How did you find me?"

"I got lost," she admitted openly and Amu sweat dropped. "Ran, Miki and Su aren't here. They're-"

"They'll have to wait," Amu interrupted, turning back to Yuki. "Yuki-chan, Gi-chan told me what happened."

Yuki's eyes widened in alarm. "Gi-chan?"

Amu nodded firmly. "She came over to my house the night before. She was really weak, but she told me that I had to help you again. She's going to disappear again if you keep acting this way."

"Lies!" Yuki's voice leaked with hatred and anger. "You're lying! You're tricking me again so that _you_ get your happy ending."

"I'm not lying!" Amu shouted in an desperate attempt to get through to her. "She also told me about what was happening in your life. I'm sorry that your parents are getting a divorce and that you're being bullied, but you have to understand- it wasn't my fault!"

But nothing Amu said could get through to Yuki. The dark side had already won her over. "I won't believe you! You're just lying to me! My own heart- unlock!" Bright lights surrounded them and Yuki character transformed with X-Guoste-chan. **(A/N: sorry, but the OCs end here. I'll leave it up to your imagination of what she looks like now)**

"This again?" Amu muttered. "Dia, let's do this."

The yellow chara nodded and together, they Character Transformed into Amulet Dia. Black Lynx was right beside them, not a step behind.

"Yuki-chan…" she spoke cautiously. "You can talk about your problems with me. We're friends, aren't we?"

"Friends?" Yuki spat. "You still have the nerves to call yourself a friend after what you did?" Raging in fury, she attacked Amu. "Shining Glory!" **(- sorry, my imagination's used up. XD)**

Sparks of glitter launched at Amu with high-speed, while she was left open to defend herself. Ikuto prepared to jump in front of her to take the hit, but it wasn't necessary.

"Shooting Star Shower!" Amu shouted, bright stars shot head-on with the sparks and created a massive explosion of bright fireworks.

Yuki took on a new strategy- she extracted x-eggs from the crowd in the airport around them and called on them to attack Amu. But Ikuto jumped in front of her and shielded them both from the eggs.

"Ikuto!" Amu exclaimed, surprised.

"I'll handle the x-eggs," he replied and led them away.

Yuki wasted no time in calling on her attack once more. Amu did the same to defend herself. This times, instead of exploding, the sparks and the stars collided, trying to overpower the other.

"Yuki-chan!" Amu shouted above the sounds of the attacks crashing. "Listen to me! I had nothing to do with what happened in your life after I left! You should've told me about it, as a friend."

"Stop saying that you're my friend!" Yuki roared. "They're worthless and I don't need any."

"They're not!" Amu yelled sternly. The attacks exploded into gentle fireworks once more, and Yuki was surprised by the sudden change of tone. "Friendships aren't worthless. I know you don't really believe that." Her expression softened, and she spoke in a tender voice. "Because the other day, Gi-chan was free for a second. You treasured your friendships for a moment. You had fun with your friends, right? I know I had fun with _my _friends." A brief flashback crossed her mind- when they were setting up Ikuto's surprise party. "That includes you, Yuki-chan."

Yuki gritted her teeth. "You're a rotten liar."

"I'm not lying," Amu replied. "You're my precious friend too. After all, it was a promise, right? We'll be friends no matter how far the distance. You just have to have faith in your friends." She glanced meaningfully at Ikuto. "No matter what the situation is."

"Amu…" Yuki looked down at the ground. "But my parents…"

"If they're really getting a divorce, it isn't your fault. It's their decision and you couldn't have stopped it anyway. Your parents are in the wrong for making you feel this way."

"Shut up! It's all your fault, Amu! Shut up, shut up!" she chanted repeatedly.

"It's nobody's fault. These things happen, Yuki-chan. You just have to accept the fact and move on. I know it's hard, but I'm sure your parents will still love you the most no matter what happens. They won't be happy if you act this way."

Yuki's eyes watered. "But…"

"Yuki-chan." An unanticipated voice spoke up from its egg.

"Gi-chan?" Yuki stared at the egg flying in front of her.

"Yuki-chan," Gi-chan smiled. "Amu-chan's right. You need to go back home and do the right thing."

Guoste-chan joined her sister-chara. "I know you can do the right thing, Yuki-chan. You shouldn't steal people's eggs like that."

"Even Guoste-chan…?" Yuki felt outnumbered. Why was Guoste-chan on the good side even with her X on? The she realized. _Her _heart was wavering. Guoste-chan was breaking free from the dark.

"You shouldn't put an X on your own heart so easily either," Amu smiled.

"On… my own heart…" Yuki repeated sadly.

"Shooting Star Shower!" Amulet Dia cleansed all the X-Eggs in the clearing with a thousand golden stars, shining brightly.

Yuki felt the ease and tranquillity of Amu's doing spread through her as her heart was purified as well. "Thank you, Amu..." she whispered, her eyes closing.

Yuki woke up and found herself on the grass at the airport. The sun was beginning to rise in the east.

"Yuki-chan," a sweet voice called.

"Yuki-chan," Guoste-chan smiled beside Gi-chan.

"Guoste-chan. Gi-chan…" Yuki rubbed her tears away. "I'm so, so sorry! Please forgive me!"

"Of course!" they agreed easily. "We're sorry too. For being so weak."

"The one who was weak was me," Yuki insisted. Then Amu and Ikuto, standing quietly at the sidelines caught her attention. She blushed. "A second time makes me a fool, huh?"

Amu grinned. "Not at all. You were only trying to do what was right. I don't blame you." She stuck out a hand to help her friend up. "So what do you say? Friends again?"

Yuki's mouth curved upwards as she exhaled sharply and looked away. "You're a really persistent girl, Amu. And a bit of an airhead."

Amu sweat dropped at her criticisms.

"You know what else you are, Hinamori Amu?" Yuki beamed up at her as she took her hand. "You're a great friend, and I'm sorry for everything I did."

Amu smiled back. "It's okay. Just make sure you tell me about what's going on in your life the next time."

"You have my word," Yuki laughed, and Amu joined in.

"But what should we do about the bullies at your school?" Amu wondered. "Should I come back with you to solve it?"

Yuki smiled at her Shugo Charas. "Nope. I'll be just fine."

"Then what about my old man?" Ikuto spoke up for once. "He's still forcing us to get married."

Yuki blushed at the memory. "Yeah, sorry about that. But don't worry. I used Guoste-chan's X energy to control him. The spell should be broken since Guoste-chan's been purified."

"What if he still won't change his mind?"

"I'm positive he will."

Sure enough, Aruto let the matter go easily, saying that he wasn't really sure of why he was doing that and even apologized to all three of them. He wished Ikuto and Amu a happy future.

Yuki decided it was time to head home and headed for the subway after saying their goodbyes.

"Yuki-chan," Guoste-chan said. "Are you okay?"

"Uh-huh," she replied, a smile still on her face. "I understand now, that I can't beat Hinamori Amu. She's admirable. Especially the relationship between Tsukiyomi Ikuto and her. I couldn't steal him away even though I tried my hardest."

"It's okay, because you'll still make tons of friends!" Gi-chan smiled.

"Yeah."

"Amu-chan!" Ran called. They all turned to see all the assembled Charas. "Eh? Dia's here too!"

"Ran? What are you guys doing?" Amu asked.

Ran looked back at the Shugo Charas and smiled at Amu. "Oh, nothing much."

**-Back at home- (because I'm going to cramp everything into this chapter)**

Yuki's parents welcomed her back, asking her why she disappeared leaving only a note saying that she needed to go meet a friend. How were they even supposed to know whether she was coming back or not? Yuki apologized, and told them that she needed to clear her head because they were divorcing, which puzzled them.

It turns out that her parents never intended to divorce. The fights they got into were only due to the stress, but they still loved each other and would never even _think_ of divorcing. Yuki meant too much to them. They promised to fight less in order to make Yuki happy.

At school, her friends were absolutely frantic. They madly asked for forgiveness once she walked through the class doors. They were sorry for leaving her- extremely sorry. It was just that the bullies kind of scared them, but Neko-chan **(the girl from Going Undercover) **scolded them and told them to consider how Yuki would've been feeling. So they already planned to repent when Yuki suddenly disappeared for days. They visited her house, but her parents didn't know where she went either. They only thought it was because of all the bullying. Yuki told them that she just went to visit an old friend, and that she'd forgive them because they had already stood up against the bullies while she was gone.

Amu was right once more. Friends are very precious. Especially ones like her.

**-Amu's POV- **

After Yuki left, so did the group of Shugo Charas Ran, Miki and Su brought with them. They looked relieved, but tired at the same time as they went back home before their bearers woke.

Ikuto offered to walk her back home before her parents woke up. Amu accepted. It looks like they were back together- as a couple.

"I can't believe you actually almost got married to Yuki!" Amu laughed. It was a carefree sound, which made Ikuto smile as well. "But I'm glad you didn't though." Then she looked thoughtful. "I wonder what you'd do if I got married to someone too."

"I wouldn't let that happen because Amu's mine only," Ikuto replied bluntly. "I'll get jealous if other guys come close to _my Amu._"

"E-Eh? What are you saying, you idiot," Amu turned bright red. "Ah! It's your birthday today, but I haven't gotten you a gift yet!" she sighed. "I can't believe I almost forgot."

"I'm fine with a kiss," Ikuto joked.

Imagine his surprise when Amu actually kissed him on the lips. "Happy Birthday," she mumbled, turning away to hide her face.

Ikuto smiled, his eyes soft. "Thank you."

In the end, Ikuto got his surprise birthday party at the amusement park.

"A surprise party?" he had asked after everyone had popped up all of a sudden with party hats shouting, "Happy Birthday Ikuto!"

"Yeah. We've been planning this for weeks," Amu replied.

It suddenly hit Ikuto of the reason why she'd been sneaking around with the Guardians so much before. It was all for _him._

Although the last thing he wanted was a party, he still got to go on lots of rides with Amu, so that was satisfactory. Everyone came to celebrate it with him- including Tadase, Utau, Kuukai, everyone from the Guardians, his parents, Hikaru, Easter's director, even Sanjou-san, Nikaidou-sensei along with the three Shugo Chara-seeing scientists from Easter who once helped capture the Embryo and helped Amu. Of course, all the Shugo Charas were there too. Ran, Miki, Su and Dia ended up explaining to them that Amu and Ikuto were back together- but it was Yoru who had to explain what happened at the airport when they weren't there.

It was a happy ending for everyone, and an adventure which brought Amu closer to Ikuto, and Yuki closer to her Shugo Charas and friends.

**-The End-**

**Finally, we're done. But I did it in about half the amount of chapters in Going Undercover. Still, thank you very much for reading until the end. And leaving reviews. And other things as well that makes me very happy.**

**Your nice reviews are my oasis, so I like signing into my yahoo-account to find that someone has been reading my stories again. **

**Thanks for everything! Good bye!**

**Believe in the shining radiance in yourself everyone! You can do it! :D**


	12. TY

**A Special Ending Thank You(s)**

Yeah, sorry I didn't do this for my last story… and the story before that. Did you notice that even though I said, "The End" in the last chapter, I didn't change the story status to "Completed"? ;)

That's because, as the title suggests, this chapter is dedicated to all your reviews and to my readers. Thank you very much. - Trying to be formal. XD

To:

**Guoste-chan: **Of course, you were fan enough to read through Going Undercover, and you even gave me the chance to write another story by supplying the story idea. I formally thank you.

**Nightshadowmidnight: **You were my first review! ^w^ And you also reviewed almost every time I uploaded a chapter. Thank you! It makes me very happy to know that there are people who _are_ bothered reading my story whenever a new chapter comes out. Thank you too, for waiting eagerly and reviewing such emotive responses.

**Andysteve1311:** Even if you only left one review, it's enough because I know that you took the precious time to read my story. Sure, I have no idea if you're actually reading the _whole _story or just stopped reading after chapter one, but I'm still grateful for the one review. So thank you!

**KyomotoSora: **Because you said, "the sequel is cool" you mean that you've read Going Undercover, right? Gee thanks. Ahaha, my story is cool? Hmm, maybe the story _idea_ is, but…

**Amutofan45: **First of all, can I just say, Yeah! Go Amuto! :D LOL, I wouldn't even _dream_ of making Ikuto _abuse_ Amu! :O Well, I might dream of it, but that's out of my control. Somehow, I couldn't make Ikuto someone who's cute when their jealous. Probably because he's so good at hiding it. Thanks for the review.

**Strawberryfluff: **One of the constant reviewers reminding me to update soon. Thank you for letting me know that you're reading my story.

**Suyin Sah: **Thank you for reviewing and sharing your thoughts. What did you think in the end? Was the story worth reading? Definitely a happy ending for Amuto. I wouldn't end it any other way… well, actually, once I made Ikuto leave again.

**AppleMuffin: **"Heartbreak in one second. " Interesting quote. LOL, you hate Yuki that much? XD But she turned out… fine in the end, didn't she? Thanks for reviewing!

"**Jade": **As you didn't tell me your real name, I'll use "Jade" like you did. You should definitely get an account to publish your stories… unless there's a reason you can't. You're not mean or selfish for leaving a review! :O In fact, I'm thanking you for them. You compliment me too much. I'm far from good. But thanks ever so much. ^_^

And last but not least: **french fries and a shake:** Interesting username. It's cool. :D (I feel like that face is so overused) Wow, you read Going Undercover _and_ Going Downhill in two days? And you're not sick of either of them yet? This is rather selfish, but thank you for wasting your time to read my horrible stories. Yes, I am aware of the mistakes I made. I don't proof-read until a few days later when I'm writing my next chapter and I scan through the last one and find all the mistakes. Then I just can't be bothered to go back and change it, so sorry. ^.^" But hey, even published novels and world-famous authors make mistakes. I don't even have an editor! o

**And of course, a big thank you to everyone who read my story. I didn't get to get all your usernames to give you a proper thanks, but just know that you know that you read my story so I'm grateful to all of you.**


End file.
